Je te veux, je t'aurais
by bigmistake
Summary: En résumé, c'est Kakashi qui essaie par tous les moyens de faire tomber Iruka dans son filet mais, il se prend quelques rateaux avant d'y arriver.Désolé pour le titre, yaoi kakairu, 1 lemon. soyez pas trop dur avec moi c'est ma première fic, atadakimase.
1. one shot

Couple : Kakashi et Iruka

Disclaimers : heureusement pour eux, les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi…. Sinon, ils en baveraient beaucoup plus (sadique).

Avertissement : c'est un yaoi, donc ceux que ça dérange…

Note perso : c'est ma première fic, donc désolé d'avance si elle est pas super, gomen.

Lundi 1er mars 

_Une main, juste une main qui se lève, lui effleure la joue, enlève son masque, caresse ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent, ses lèvres qui exhale un souffle de plaisir. C'est à ce moment là, toujours à ce moment là, que l'autre main apparaît. La nouvelle arrivante joue avec ses mèches de cheveux, essaye dans un vain effort de les coiffer avant d'abandonner et de descendre dans son dos et d'entamer un doux massage. Des mains habituées à l'effort et au travail. Des mains fraîches, douces, oh oui, si douces. Un visage approche, va toujours plus prés de ses lèvres mais il ne distingue pas la personne. La seule chose qu'il peut voir c'est le bandeau des ninjas de Konoha à son front. Les lèvres de la personne inconnue s'approche de plus en plus des siennes. Il peut sentir l'haleine de l'inconnu(e) sur son visage et… _à ce moment là il se réveille, en sueur dans son lit, les draps froissés et un désir intense de posséder les lèvres de cette mystérieuse personne qui hante ses rêves.

-Eh bien Kakashi, toujours le même rêve ? Lui demande Pakkun.

-Toujours, mais cette fois j'ai vue un détail de plus de cette… personne, qui que se soit (moi je sais qui c'est) a un bandeau du village. Répond Kakashi.

-Peut-être qu'un jour tu vas enfin voir son visage… et me permettre de dormir un peu, tous ces gémissements commence à devenir lassant. Tu pourrais changer de registre au moins, on dirait un vieux disque. Le nargua le chien.

-Des… gémissements ? Tu plaisantes Pakkun !?! Dis moi que tu plaisantes stp.

-Vraiment, j'suis désolé mon vieux mais… tu gémis vraiment, on dirait presque une chienne en chaleur à chaque fois que tu t'endors, tu te tortille dans tous les sens, prend des poses très explicite, et moi je ne peux pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ca me met dans des états pas pareil.

-Toi le chien tu perd rien pour attendre !!

-En attendant, c'est pas moi qui pourrais ouvrir un cirque !! Avec le chapiteau que tu nous fais…

-Chapiteau ?? Comment ça chapi…. Mer (voyons, pas de mots vulgaire dans cette fic…)

-Quel état quand même juste pour un rêve… heureusement qu'on n'est pas comme ça nous les chiens !! Vous avez vraiment de drôles de réactions vous les humains

-Pakkunnnn……. (D'un air vachement furieux genre psychopathes qui va te hacher menu avec un mixeur)

-Kakashi !!!!Où t'es ?? Naruto et Sakura m'envoie te chercher, y parait que t'es encore plus en retard que d'habitude !! Ils sont furieux ! (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarqués, c'est un troisième perso qui parle… ne me taper pas)

-Mince (j'ai rayer de son vocabulaire mer, vraiment trop vulgaire se kakashi), c'est Iruka, y faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça, y va penser quoi après ?

-Que tu n'es qu'un gros pervers qui préfère faire mumuse tous seul plutôt qu'entraîner ses élèves, répliqua Pakkun. Mais, au fait…, depuis quand tu te soucie de se que peut bien penser Iruka ?

-…

-Ha, Kakashi, je te trouve enfin, tu sais que… mais qu'est ce que t'était en train de faire là !!!!

-C'est pas se que tu crois Iruka !!

-Si si, c'est exactement ce à quoi tu penses Iruka… et même plus vu que t'es un peu coincé mon pauvre, Tu dois sûrement pas avoir les mêmes pensées que moi.

-Pakkun, espèce de chien galeux, c'est comme ça que tu m'aides !!! Un de ses jours je vais t'étriper !!!

Avant de l'étriper y faudrait peut-être penser à t'habiller… les voisins vont vraiment se demander quoi. Lui précisa Iruka, devenu rouge tomate, non, en fait un rouge qui rendrait jalouse une tomate._ Quel corps… (claque mentale), faut que je me ressaisisse !!_

En effet, Kakashi sous l'effet de la colère (à cause de Pakkun, faut suivre un peu ;))s'était levé et avait complètement oublié qu'il dormait toujours nu. Faisant fonctionner son cerveau (long à la détente le matin notre Kakashi) et, heureusement qu'il y a un miroir devant son lit, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était nu devant Iruka, avec une partie de son anatomie fièrement dressée. Sur cette découverte, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, en étant tombé 3 fois auparavant. La première en se prenant les pieds dans ses draps, la deuxième en butant contre Pakkun, et la troisième en voyant que Iruka le fixait vraiment très…. Enfin vous voyez quoi. Arrivé sain et sauf dans la salle de bain (traduire par il ne s'est pas fait taper par Iruka ou pire (ou mieux ça dépend des gens) violer par celui-ci), il lança un « dites leurs que j'arrive dans 30 secondes ».

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Iruka balbutia un « vousinquiétezpasjevaisleurdire, (respiration) àuneprochainefois » et il disparu, sans réussir à enlever de sa mémoire cet incident matinal. Il y pensait tellement que même ses élèves lui demandèrent si il allait bien et, voyant du rouge apparaître sur les joues de leur professeur adoré, en conclure qu'il aimer quelqu'un. A partir de se moment là, il fallut que Iruka les menace de plusieurs heures de colles pour qu'ils arrêtent de lui poser des questions sur son namoureuse. Il est timide notre Iruka.

Le soir, alors que notre bon professeur rentrait chez lui, en étant passer par la rue principale, il se fit accoster par un Naruto et une Sakura déchaînés. Contraint et forcé, il dut se résigner à leurs payer un bol de ramens (enfin, plutôt une dizaine, c'est Naruto quand même) et à se faire cuisiner par les 2 ninjas en herbe.

-Iruka Sensei, vous savez pourquoi Kakashi était bizarre aujourd'hui ?

-Naruto !! Espèce de baka !!! On s'était mis d'accord pourtant, on devait d'abord endormir sa méfiance pour qu'il nous dise toute la vérité sans sans rendre compte !!!

Nous passerons cette scène d'une extrême et rare violence qui secoua le magasin. En effet, l'image d'un Sakura qui essaye de… non, j'en ai trop dit, vite la suite !!

-Mais, Sakura chan !! Iruka sensei ne me mentirais jamais !! N'est-ce pas Sensei ? (comment peut-il encore parler dans cet état ?? c'est sûrement un miracle de l'écriture, alléluia)

-Je n'oserais pas, c'est vrai, voyons Sakura, comment peux tu penser ça de moi qui a été ton professeur à l'académie !!

-Désolé Sensei, mais il nous faut à tout prix une réponse à notre question svp.

-Eh bien, que voulez vous dire par bizarre ? Kakashi est par de ça nature bizarre. _Vite, trouver une histoire convaincante à leurs raconter_ (Il n'oserais pas voyons)

-Depuis un moment, Kakashi sensei est…. (Temps d'avaler une bouchée de ramens) dans la lune mais aujourd'hui il était pire que d'habitude. Il n'a même pas… (Slurp une autre bouchée) lut son livre, « le paradis du batifolage ». Et comme c'est vous qui l'avez sortie du lit, on c'est dit que vous sauriez peut-être quelque chose. Finit Naruto.

-_Il a pensé à moi toute la journée ?!?Non, je dois me tromper, quelque chose d'autre est arrivé après, il ne peux pas avoir penser à moi toute la journée._

_-_Iruka sensei ?

-Oui ?

-Alors, vous savez quelque chose ?

-Non désolé, je verrais si je peux trouver des infos et si elle ne sont pas top secret je vous les donnerais… ça vous va comme marché ?

-Super merci Iruka sensei !!

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils s'en allèrent au pas de course, laissant le pauvre Iruka avec des pensée plutôt… perverses en tête et une addition faramineuse devant ses yeux (inviter Naruto à manger des ramens revient très, très chère)

Mercredi 10 mars

_Une main, juste une main qui se lève, lui effleure la joue, enlève son masque, caresse ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent, ses lèvres qui exhale un souffle de plaisir. C'est à ce moment là, toujours à ce moment là, que l'autre main apparaît. La nouvelle arrivante joue avec ses mèches de cheveux, essaye dans un vain effort de les coiffer avant d'abandonner et de descendre dans son dos et d'entamer un doux massage. Des mains habituées à l'effort et au travail. Des mains fraîches, douces, oh oui, si douces. Un visage approche, va toujours plus prés de ses lèvres mais il ne distingue pas la personne. La seule chose qu'il peut voir c'est le bandeau des ninjas de Konoha à son front. Les lèvres de la personne inconnue s'approche de plus en plus des siennes. Il peut sentir l'haleine de l'inconnu(e) sur son visage, des lèvres qui cherchent les siennes. Il sent du bout de ses doigts de longs cheveux. Il se décide à ouvrir les yeux et voie un visage parfait avec une cicatrice qui lui barre le nez. Et là, il s'entend murmurer d'un ton doux et plein de promesse « Iruka »_

-IRUKA !!!!!!!

-Le réveil est toujours spécial avec toi !! Dés le matin tu brailles, tu peux pas t'en empêcher avoue, le taquina le chien.

-Pakkun, je sais qui c'est…

-HAAA !!!! Y'était temps !! Alors, qui est l'heureuse él… attend une minute…. Me dis pas que c'est Iruka ?

-J'ai bien peur que si….

-Pourquoi faut il que je tombe sur un maître qui ne fait jamais rien comme les autres !!! Enfin, maintenant que tu sais qui c'est, tu vas enfin pouvoir te gratter là où ça démange !!

-Gratter là où ça démange ? Répéta Kakashi d'un air d'incompréhension totale (au risque de me répéter et d'avoir une horde de fan de Kakashi prés à m'écrabouiller, au réveil, il n'est vraiment pas fute-fute)

-Ca fait des mois que tu n'as pas coucher avec quelqu'un, je parle de se genre de grattage.

-Pakkuuuuunnnnn

-Revoilà ton air de psychopathe avarié, tu devrais changer de regai…

D'un geste, Kakashi avait renvoyé son chien ninja pour ne plus le voir. Mais ses paroles commençaient à faire leur chemin dans son crâne et il en conclu un plan diaboliquement… (Pas besoin de dessin j'imagine ? La seule chose à dire est « cours Iruka, cours !! »)

Plan foireux n°1 : je tombe sur toi

Heureusement pour lui, l'équipe n)7 n'avait pas de missions aujourd'hui, ce qui lui laissais encore plus de temps pour trouver LE moyen de faire tomber Kakashi dans ses bras (et plus tard dans son lit, on le changeras plus notre pervers ). Pour une fois, il se leva dés qu'il fut levé, fit des pompes, des abdos et toutes sortes d'exercices intensif afin que ses muscles ressortent et fassent plus gonflé afin que, se soir là (il a confiance en soi… je vais être gentil ou méchant ?) quand il aurait emballé Iruka il ne puisse pas détacher ses yeux de lui (trop confiant… _lueur sadique dans mon regard_). Il passa en revue tous les stratagèmes auquel il pourrait avoir recours, laissant tombé l'enlèvement, le viol dans une ruelle, et j'en passe… Il arrêta son choix sur quelque chose de très simple auquel Iruka ne s'attendrait pas.

Iruka marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha en direction du magasin de ramen. Alors qu'il entamait la dernière ligne droite avant son repas bien mérité après avoir passé un journée avec des gosses insupportables (attention, il les adore mais quelque fois il aimerait bien les hacher menu.), il entendit une voix l'appeler derrière lui. C'était un Kakashi bien matinal qui s'avançait vers lui (1 h de l'après midi), tout en lui faisait signe de la main de l'attendre. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la scène dont il avait été témoin quelques jours plus tôt. Je passerais sur les véritables pensées d'Iruka… disons juste que pour un prof c'est pas joli joli !! Il s'arrêta donc, attendant de voir se que lui voulait le copy ninja.

Quand Kakashi arriva prés de celui qu'il voyait en rêve, dans des positions incongrues, il fit une chose surprenante…. Il se prit les pieds dans une pierre qui était là, tombant vers Iruka afin de se rattraper d'une façon peu orthodoxe (quand on tombe on s'accroche au premier truc qui vient). Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement (moi destin… j'adore). Eh oui, au même moment, une fenêtre d'une maison voisine s'était ouverte, laissant tomber un pot de géranium vers le ninja à la queue de cheval. Il évita le pot de fleur mais ne put retenir Kakashi.

Résultat : Kakashi en plus de se ramasser par terre, bien différemment de son plan d'origine, il se retrouva assommé par un pot de fleur en céramique de 3 kilos (bien lourd le pot). Assommer sur le coup, il perdit et sa fierté, et connaissance. Iruka, bien embéter l'amena à l'hôpital, pestant contre l'abruti (Kakashi) qui lui avait fait louper un de ses rares moments de tranquillité dans sa vie d'enseignant.

Plan foireux n°1 : échec humiliant

Plan foireux n°2 : chien ninja perdu

Iruka rentrait épuisé chez lui. Aujourd'hui avait été une dure journée. Tout d'abord il avait dans sa classe le petit fils de feu hokage le 3éme et sa bande d'amis marteau. Pendant l'interro surprise sur les transformations, ils avaient décidé de montrer à tout le monde l'apprentissage que leur avait dispensé Naruto. A savoir, la sexy méta. Hors, l'autre enseignant avec lui était tout simplement tombé dans les pommes suite à un saignement de nez très, mais vraiment très important. Sur ce coup là, seul Naruto aurait pus mieux faire, grâce à son harem no jutsu. Heureusement pour le reste du corps enseignant, il n'était pas passer par là pendant l'évaluation.

C'est donc au bout du rouleau qu'il rentrait chez lui, traversant sans hésitations les rues sombres de Konoha. A 200 mètres de chez lui, il sentit une présence mais n'arriva pas à la localiser. Aux aguets, il continua à marcher tout en ayant sortie un kunaï de sa poche. C'est à 50 mètres de chez lui que l'inconnu se montra, manquant de provoquer leur mort à tous les 2. Sans réfléchir Iruka avait commencé à attaquer avec son kunaï qui manqua de peux sa cible (premier mort : l'inconnu). Quand il le reconnut il failli avoir une attaque cardiaque (2éme mort : Iruka). Ce n'était autre que Kakashi qui se tenait devant lui, une lueur étrange dans l'œil.

_-Mais qu'est ce qui fout là lui ?_ Euh, Kakashi, tu fais quoi devant chez moi ?

-_Impossible que ça ne marche pas cette fois !!!_ Iruka, c'est affreux, j'ai perdu Pakkun !!

_-?????!!!!!?????HEIN ???????!!!?????_Attend 2 secondes… on parle bien du même chien ? Celui qui est aussi intelligent qu'un humain, qui parle, qui est une créature invoquée ?

_-_Oui, celui là pourquoi ?_une faille dans mon plan super ?_

_-Je rêve ou quoi ?!?_Kakashi… on ne peut pas perdre Pakkun, c'est un animal invoqué, il te suffit de le réinvoquer !!

-Oui mais…_trouver une excuse_… j'ai presque plus de chakra !! Je peux pas le rappeler !

-Ok…. Bon je vais l'invoquer. (Eh oui, dans cette fic, Iruka invoque lui aussi les chiens)

Pakkun apparaît dans un nuage de fumées, l'air surpris qu'il affiche ne dit rien de bon à Iruka.

-Pakkun, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton maître penser t'avoir perdu ?

Pakkun, sans s'occuper le moins du monde de celui qui l'a appelé dans se monde, se retourne vers Kakashi et ouvre la gueule pour parler :

-on dirait bien que ton plan n'a pas… il disparaît dans un plop. Kakashi venait de le renvoyer.

-Je me rappelle pourquoi je ne voulais plus le voir…

-Kakashi, pourquoi Pakkun a parlé de plan ???!!!!???? (Regard super méfiant et inquisiteur en prime)

-Rien, un délire de chien sénile, bon, faut que j'y aille, bonne nuit !... et bon rêve.

Sur ce dernier mot, Kakashi disparut si vite qu'Iruka eut à peine le temps de comprendre les paroles qu'il avait entendu. _Kakashi saurait-il que je rêve de lui depuis se fameux jour ?mon dieu, j'espère que non !!!_

Plus loin, un Kakashi haletant regarde Iruka refermer la porte de chez lui, tout en le matant vraiment beaucoup, du haut vers le bas, du bas vers le haut, mais en s'attardant sur le milieu._ Ouf, il a pas vus que je commençais à rougir !! Comme quoi mon masque me sert vraiment par moment !! Quelles fesses !! Faut que je tue Pakkun en rentrant !!(Pensées plutôt sans queue ni tête, il passe du coq à l'âne !!)_

Plans foireux n°2 : échec lamentable

Plans foireux n°3 : problème de tuyauterie

Ca faisait 2 jours que Kakashi ne l'avait pas aborder par un moyen quelconque et bizarrement, cela lui plaisait et l'ennuyait en même temps. Lui plaisait car il ne savait plus comment réagir avec lui et qu'à ces côtés il se posait de drôles de questions. L'ennuyait car sa présence, même encombrante lui manquait. Et aussi parce que, pour une raison ou une autre il se sentait bien quand il était avec lui… même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Encore une fois, les marmots dont il avait la charge avaient épuisé notre jeune professeur. C'est donc d'un pas traînant qu'il rentra à son appartement, ne sursautant même pas quand Kakashi se matérialisa devant son nez, une moue de supplique sur son visage et vêtu d'une combinaison plus très propre. Même le son de sa voix n'arriva pas à le sortir de son épuisement. En fait la seule chose qui le fit réagir un tant soi peux fut la sensation de sa main sur son épaule, sensation pour le moins plaisante.

-Iruka ?

-hum ?? Répondit-il, sans le regarder, trop occupé à trouver la bonne clé pour ouvrir le plus vite son loft, prendre une bonne douche et se coucher.

-Tu pourrais m'héberger ? Juste cette nuit cru bon d'ajouter Kakashi.

-????? Cette phrase l'avait sorti de son mutisme et il le regardait d'un air plus attentif.

-Vraiment désolé (mon œil !!!!) mais il y a ma **tuyauterie** qui est rouillé et qui a explosé (insistance sur tuyauterie… ou veut donc en venir Kakashi ?).

-Ta « tuyauterie » ? répondit un Iruka méfiant, en effet, une partie de son cerveau qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui avait fais remarquer que l'intonation sur se mot avait été très étrange, et sa conscience mal tournée en avait profité pour lui souffler que Kakashi voulait peut-être qu'il s'occupe de **sa** tuyauterie. Mais il ne l'écouta pas longtemps, préférant ouvrir sa porte et rentrer à l'intérieur. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et allez vers la salle de bain quand il se retourna vers Kakashi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

-…Vas y rentre, je suppose que je dois te préparer un caleçon pour dormir ? Sans attendre de réponse il s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche, après avoir verrouiller la pièce de l'intérieur machinalement.

Kakashi, tout heureux, pensant à la nuit qu'il allait passer avec Iruka, au départ en caleçon (aucun doute pour lui, cette nuit était THE nuit), puis plus à l'aise après. En tout cas il ne s'imaginait pas dormir cette nuit. Entrant dans le studio, il mémorisa, comme l'y préparé sa vie de ninja, toutes les issues possibles, juste au cas où Iruka n'appréciait pas ses intentions, ou s'il avait besoin d'aller acheter très vite quelques produits qui agrémenteraient leur nuit agitée (nutella, crème chantilly etc…). Il s'était installé devant la télé depuis un moment déjà quand Iruka sortie de la salle de bain, tout beau tout propre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon.

-Kakashi, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, lave toi avant de dormir (en clair Kakashi, tu pue), et te couche pas trop tard (une vraie maman poule). Bonne nuit, je t'ai apporté des couvertures, installe toi le mieux possible sur le canapé.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas, non seulement on lui soufflait sa nuit d'amour (mais, qui a fais ça ??) mais en plus il ne pourrait même pas dormir avec celui qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits !!! Bien décidé à renverser la situation, il décida de commencer à enlever ses vêtements dans le couloir, sans attendre de rentrer dans la salle de bain pour voir la réaction du dauphin (Iruka veut dire dauphin) mais, à part une légère rougeur au niveau des joues il ne manifesta aucun intérêt pour lui. Fatigue quand tu nous tiens.

Bien décidé à mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Kakashi se lava énergiquement, mis un peu de parfum (pour dormir, quelle idée) mis le caleçon qu'Iruka lui avait passé en taille basse (le haut des fesses n'est plus caché). Puis, alla se coucher à côté d'Iruka, et non sur le canapé comme prévu. Cependant, Iruka ne se réveilla pas, mais se rapprocha inconsciemment du ninja gris. Ainsi, Kakashi se contenta de le serrer amoureusement et s'endormit. Heureux.

L'aube pointé son nez et comme d'habitude Iruka se leva avec l'aube mais pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de quitter son lit dépourvue de toute autre présence. Peut-être parce que cette fois il y avait une présence justement, une présence chaude qui l'enserrait dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha plus prés de cette source de chaleur quand il senti quelque chose de dur contre son bassin. Et là il se souvint que la personne qui dormait chez lui était Kakashi. Réveillé d'un coup il fit un bond tellement haut qu'il sortit du lit pour s'écraser sur le parquet. Sans attendre il prit ses affaires, alla dans la salle de bain, se changea et parti le plus vite possible de sa maison en disant : « Bonne journée Kakashi, n'oubliez pas de claquer la porte avant de partir, elle se verrouille automatiquement. A+ » Et il laissa Kakashi en plan dans son lit, qui avait pensé profiter du matin pour faire tous se qu'il voulait avec Iruka (beaucoup de chose !!! après tout vous avez vue ses lectures!!). Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva seul dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, avec un souvenir précis de ses rêves de luxure et une très forte envie de… enfin bref. Vous comprenez j'en suis sur, pas besoin de détailler (vous voulez ?... bandes de pervers lol). Il repassa vite fait chez lui pour se changer et arriva à l'heure pour une fois à son rendez vous avec ses élèves.

Il pensait déjà à une nouvelle manière de prendre Iruka dans ses filets.

Plans foireux n°3 : un petit pas vers la victoire

Plan foireux n°4 : laisse moi porter tes affaires

A venir, pas eu le temps, désolé.

Dimanche 14 mars

Se jour là était un jour férié pour Iruka, aussi décida t'il, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'aller dans les sources thermales du village prendre un bon bain de vapeur. Il y alla ni trop tôt ni trop tard, en plein milieu de l'après midi, le moment où il y a certainement le moins de monde aux bains, ainsi il pourrait être tranquille. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue encore une fois) pour lui, il n'avait pas vue qu'une petite silhouette avec des cheveux gris en bataille, un masque qui lui cachait le visage et une démarche cool et désinvolte, l'avait suivi pendant tout le trajet avec la ferme intention de se « gratter là où ça démangeait ». (Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, je parle bien entendu de Kakashi). Après s'être déshabillait dans les vestiaire, vide heureusement pour se grand timide d'Iruka, Il prit une des serviettes (bizarrement il ne reste plus que des toutes petites… allez savoir pourquoi), la noua autour de sa taille et rentra dans le bain de vapeur.

Juste après qu'Iruka est fermé la porte, Kakashi rentra rapidement dans les vestiaires, se déshabilla (petit air de déjà vu), mais, au lieu de mettre sa serviette ridiculement petite en pagne, il l'a mis sur son épaule. Rien ne protégeait donc les recoins les plus convoités de son anatomie par la gente féminine (il faut savoir que Sasuke n'est pas le seul à avoir un fan-club féminin). Il s'approcha discrètement de la pièce où c'était enfermé Iruka, balaya rapidement les environs de ses yeux, pris une pancarte avec marqué « en travaux » par terre (mais, quel genre de travaux vas-t-il faire avec Iruka ?) et l'accrocha sur la porte. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour Sasuke de traité Naruto de « espèce de baka », il avait crocheté la serrure, s'était glissé à l'intérieur sans qu'Iruka le voit et avait barricadé la porte (pour empêcher les gens d'entrer ou empêcher notre cher professeur de sortir ?mystère). C'est à peu prés à se moment là qu'Iruka le vit. Enfin, il vit d'abord le haut de son corps, le bas étant plongé dans les volutes de vapeur (dois-je rappeler où ils sont ?)

_Oh mon dieu, quel corps de rêve… Iruka ressaisis toi, il ne faut pas qu'il remarque que tu le mattes comme ça. (claque mentale)_

_-En plus, tu te rends compte que tu lui baves presque dessus !!!Et ta fierté !! lui reprocha sa conscience. _

–_Au diable la fierté ça fait trop longtemps que… mince, faut vraiment que je me calme, regarder son visage, pas le reste !! (re claque mental)_

Il allait se lever pour le saluer mais, à ce moment là un petit courant d'air sortie d'on ne sait où (sûrement pas de ma faute !!... ok j'avoue lol) enleva les brumes qui entourait Kakashi révélant dans son **intégralité** un corps parfaitement sain et équilibré. Un corps dont il rêvait depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps, en fait depuis le jour où il était aller le réveiller pour ses anciens élèves (voir début de l'histoire). Rougissant comme lui seul sait le faire il détourna pudiquement les yeux de se modèle de fermeté (je divague) et balbutia un petit :

-Ka…ka…kaka…shi (le sens de la formule), vous…. vous…. savez que… que…la serv….serviette se met autour…tour de la taille ?

-Quoi ? Au, tu veux parler de ça, désolé, je prends toujours mon bain comme ça (quel menteur !! y veut faire croire ça à qui !!), c'est tellement plus relaxant, vous devriez essayer, surtout que, entre ne rien avoir et cette petite serviette (il aurait pu dire bout de tissus ridiculement petit ayant presque la même taille qu'une ceinture de schtroumpf mais il s'est retenu… enfin je l'ai retenu) il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence.

En effet, Iruka était assis, jambes écartées se qui permettait à notre pervers au cheveux blanc de se rincer l'œil sans en avoir l'air. Après tout, si on lui montre comme ça il ne va pas s'en priver non plus. Il est humain notre Kakashi.

Iruka se rendant (enfin) compte du regard plus qu'insistant que posait Kakashi au niveau de ses jambes, les regarda discrètement et failli s'étouffer de gêne en découvrant que sa « marchandise » était à l'air, à la vue et au sus de tous. (Je sais qui sont tout seul, mais j'avais envie de sortir cette phrasegomen). Il croisa, instinctivement les jambes, certainement trop vite car la serviette se défit sur le coup se qui permit à Kakashi d'avoir une vision globale du corps extraordinairement beau d'Iruka, d'un blanc d'albâtre en dehors des parties qu'il montrait toujours au soleil et qui offrait un délicieux contraste. C'est à se moment là qu'il apprit que, quand Iruka rougissait il n'y avait pas que ses joues qui prenait une délicieuse couleur cramoisi… ses fesses étaient aussi de la partie.

Kakashi n'en pouvait plus, voir cette chair ferme et douce à portée de main dont il rêvait depuis des mois (associé au manque flagrant de sexe dans sa vie), sa main fut comme dotée d'une vie propre, s'approcha, de la joue d'Iruka, la caressa, remonta dans ses cheveux, dénoua le nœud qui les maintenait en l'air pour les laisser reposés librement sur ses épaules. Il rapprocha son autre main, la posa sur le torse d'Iruka, appuya dessus se qui le colla contre le mur et le maintins coincé. De toute façon, Iruka était trop surpris et sans réactions (consciente… ne parlons pas du reste) pour se rebeller. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait eu les réflexes, il ne l'aurait pas fait, attendant se jour depuis trop longtemps pour le gâcher. (2 profs en manque….. ça doit pas très bien enseigner à leurs élèves !! je comprend mieux pourquoi certains profs font des cours merdiques). Kakashi se rapprocha, exhalant une douce haleine vers notre professeur pas si coincé que ça pour finir. Il l'embrassa doucement, passant la langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier de sa salive. Il se retira, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura un « je t'aime Iruka » qui fit fondre les dernières barrières d'Iruka qui se jeta sur les lèvres de Kakashi et lui laissa bien volontiers la permission à la langue du copy-ninja de faire plus ample connaissance avec son palais.

Ensuite, la buée fut tellement forte qu'elle m'empêcha de bien voire toutes les actions de protagonistes(excuse bidon, je sais). Je peux quand même vous dire que vu les halètements, hurlements, gémissements, et autres petits bruits laissant entendre un plaisir certain..., ils ne faisaient pas un scrabble (ou tout autre jeux de société).

**FIN**

Moi : Ma première fic !!!

Kakashi : première et on peut déjà voir que t'es pervers !!!

Iruka : bien dis mon raton !!! Mais j'voulais pas dire ça !!! Tu contrôles se que je dis en partie !!!

Moi : J'oserais pas !!! et puis d'abord je suis pas pervers….. bon ok, mais beaucoup moins que vous !!!

Ka+Iru : Comment ça nous !!! C'est toi qui nous obliges à faire ça !!

Moi : Comme si vous aviez pas aimés !!!

Ka+Iru : … ok, mais c'est pas une raison pour tout nous mettre sur le dos !!

Moi : bon j'en ai marre, si vous faites encore une réclamation j'la transforme en deathfic, mort dans une situation pour le moins incongrue… si vous voyez se que je veux dire…

Ka+Iru : C'est bon, t'énerves pas, on rigolait !' On vas aller dans la loge des acteurs, à plus tard

Moi : … y se sont vites arrêtés… bizarre… enfin bref, laisser des reviews svp.

_Hum mm, ouiiiiiiiii, ohhhh ouiiiiii !!!!!_

Moi : a+, j'vais passer un savon à deux personnes, faire ça pendant le travail, pourrait attendre !!!!... _prend un appareil photo_… eh alors !!!

Ps : dites le si vous voulez un lemon pour la fin, je suis pas très doués pour ça mais ça peut s'arranger j'ai des ami(e)s pire que moi !! (niveau perversité) lol


	2. lemon

Voici le lemon, désolé si il est pas super mais comme je l'ai écris pour une amie... j'me suis dis, autant le mettre ça coute rien :)

* * *

Kakashi n'en pouvait plus, voir cette chair ferme et douce à portée de main dont il rêvait depuis des mois (associé au manque flagrant de sexe dans sa vie), sa main fut comme dotée d'une vie propre, s'approcha, de la joue d'Iruka, la caressa, remonta dans ses cheveux, dénoua le nœud qui les maintenait en l'air pour les laisser reposés librement sur ses épaules. Il rapprocha son autre main, la posa sur le torse d'Iruka, appuya dessus se qui le colla contre le mur et le maintins coincé. De toute façon, Iruka était trop surpris et sans réactions (consciente… ne parlons pas du reste) pour se rebeller. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait eu les réflexes, il ne l'aurait pas fait, attendant se jour depuis trop longtemps pour le gâcher. (2 profs en manque….. ça doit pas très bien enseigner à leurs élèves !! je comprend mieux pourquoi certains profs font des cours merdiques). Kakashi se rapprocha, exhalant une douce haleine vers notre professeur pas si coincé que ça pour finir. Il l'embrassa doucement, passant la langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier de sa salive. Il se retira, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura un « je t'aime Iruka » qui fit fondre les dernières barrières d'Iruka qui se jeta sur les lèvres de Kakashi et laissa bien volontiers la permission à la langue du copy ninja de faire plus ample connaissance avec son palais.

Après plusieurs minutes d'apnée, Kakashi se sépara d'un Iruka tremblant et commença à descendre, embrassa ses tétons, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Iruka. Il laissa ses mains s'accrocher aux cheveux de Kakashi, lui demandant silencieusement de mettre fin à son supplice. Mais, Kakashi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il descendit bel et bien mais au lieu d'aller directement à la partie convoitée, il s'intéressa à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les léchant et les mordillant d'un air gourmand, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'état d'Iruka. Pauvre Iruka, qui n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente et était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir que lui infligeait son amant. C'est au moment où il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et aller pratiquement ordonner à Kakashi d'aller plus ver une partie maintenant douloureuse de son anatomie mais il n'eut pas besoin de le dire, Kakashi le faisait déjà, de telle sorte qu'Iruka monta tout de suit au 6éme ciel (le 7éme étant l'apothéose lol). Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kakashi puisse être si expert dans cet « art », mais en y repensant, il se dit que se devait être normal, vu les livres qu'il lisait.

Juste avant qu'Iruka ne jouisse, Kakashi arrêta sa fellation et revint s'emparer des lèvres de son « professeur particulier ». Après quelque minute de roulage de pelle intensive (désolé, j'ai pas trouver d'autre mot) il fit comprendre à Iruka qu'il aimerait bien qu'il lui rende la pareil aussi Iruka s'empressa t-il d'accéder à ses désirs, mais comme lui quelques instant plus tôt, il le tortura, de cette exquise torture, embrassant auparavant toutes ses cicatrices, ses mamelons tendus sous l'effet de l'excitation, descendit plus, bas, joua de sa langue avec ses abdos, descendit toujours plus bas, s'amusa avec le nombril, tournant autour puis le pénétrant, provoquant quelque petit gloussement au milieu des halètement de Kakashi qui était très sensible à cet endroit là. Puis, ayant sans doute pitié de Kakashi, il descendit plus bas (encore) et pris son membre dans sa bouche pour entamer une fellation digne du guiness des records !!

Kakashi, à moitié inconscient à cause du plaisir qu'il ressent , réussi tout de même à empêcher Iruka de le faire jouir trop vite. Il remonte sa tête, l'embrasse avec fougue, puis lui présente 2 doigts. Iruka qui ne comprenait pas au début, finit par avoir un sursaut d'intelligence dans son cerveau complètement gagatiser par le sexe et commence à les lécher, les prenant en bouche comme une sucette à la cerise. Il les léche sur tous leur longueur, les mordille, les enfourne entier dans sa bouche… enfin bref, vous voyez quoi !! Une fois qu'il eut finit

(enfin surtout que Kakashi ne puisse plus attendre si vous voulez mon avis… Kakashi : Baka c'est toi qui raconte l'histoire et qui écrit le script !! Moi : toi, t'es toi sinon je peux encore la transformer en death fic !! Mort étrangler en faisant une pipe !! T'en penses quoi ? Kakashi : c'est bon, je plaisanter !!),

Kakashi le retourna, lui léchant le dos le mordillant, tout en lui enfonçant un doigt qu'Iruka ne sentit pas, trop préoccupé par les sensations que lui procurait Kakashi en le mordant dans le dos. Kakashi, voyant le manque de réaction du premier doigt, mis le deuxième et commença à les tourner, cherchant le point sensible d'Iruka…. Qu'il trouva évidemment !! Après plusieurs hurlements de délices, il se présenta devant l'entrée d'Iruka et entra en lui doucement. Il fit de petits aller retours pour habituer son amant à la présence inhabituel en lui. Puis de plus en plus rapide, touchant presque à chaque fois LE point sensible de son amant. Epuisé tous les deux, ils finirent par jouir ensemble. L'un à l'intérieur de son partenaire (dans se monde, le sida n'existe pas, dans le notre si, sortez couvert) l'autre sur les murs du sauna. Après avoir refait le plein d'oxygène et avoir retrouver son souffle, Kakashi s'approcha de son professeur préféré et lui murmura un je t'aime qui fit tressaillir de bonheur l'intéressé presque autant que la partie de jambes en l'air qui avait eu lieu avant. Il se retourna, dis un je t'aime moi aussi, l'embrassa, l'enlaça et… ils remirent ça, sans voir certain de leurs amis et collègue devant la salle, qui souriaient d'un air entendu et s'éclipsèrent sans troublé nos deux amoureux.


End file.
